Matar o morir
by AngelicaTheSlytherin
Summary: Faltan ocho, solo ocho para que regresé a casa era lo que pensaba Marvel una y otra noche para poder dormir en paz, hasta que decidió ir por su cuenta.


_Faltan 8. Solo 8 para matar. Solo 8 para que vuelva a casa. Solo 8 para ser coronado como vencedor. _

Eso era lo que yo pensaba cada segundo en esta estúpida arena desde la muerte de la chica de mi distrito, Glimmer. Reemplazando el número ocho con el numero de tributos restantes, esperando a que la alianza que hay entre Cato, Clove y el chico del 3, cuyo nombre es insignificante, se rompa para así poder matarlos; porque para esto me han entrenado por más de 10 años, para matar sin mostrar piedad o cualquier otra señal de debilidad, como decían mis mentores, Cashmere y Gloss.

Caminábamos en silenciosamente, pero feroces, hacia donde estaba el humo de fogata. Cuando llegamos no había nadie, y volvimos un poco decepcionados a donde estaban nuestras provisiones. Seguimos caminando, hasta que oímos un cañonazo, pero este no era un cañonazo de los que indican el fin de un tributo, si no que era leve pero más hueco. _Una explosión _ pensé, y apenas íbamos a continuar caminando hasta que oímos otra explosión, tras otra, y otra.

-Las provisiones- gruño Clove. No tardamos ni un segundo en meditarlo, y nos echamos a correr hacia el lago, donde se encontraban las provisiones. Cuando llegamos, no había nada, y había envolturas quemadas y otras derretidas alrededor del campamento donde nos refugiábamos. Caminé por todo el espacio que abarcábamos para solo encontrar más envolturas y botellas.

-¡¿Qué paso?- gritó Cato con toda la furia del mundo.

-Yo… yo… no…- tartamudeaba el chico del tres, retrocediendo de Cato, que lo asechaba amenazadoramente.

-¡Todas nuestras provisiones explotaron! ¡Tu eres el culpable por haber puesto las bombas!- Grito a unos centímetros de la pálida cara del chico del distrito tres. –Vas a morir…- gruño para luego tomarlo por el cuello y alzarlo hasta que el menudo y pequeño chico quedara a su altura.

-¡Cato!- gritó Clove corriendo hacia el -¡Suéltalo! ¡No es su culpa!- regañó pero en vano. El chico adquirió una tonalidad morada, le faltaba aire, eso era obvio.

-¡Termina con esto!- grité, con la intención de que Cato ya lo matara de una vez y que el chico dejara de sufrir

Cato se volteo para mirarme, un poco desconcertado, ya que nunca antes le había gritado a nadie de nuestra alianza. Pensé que solo lo iba a hacer sufrir más, por mi culpa, pero poso su mano izquierda alrededor de su cuello, y la otra sujetando con firmeza su cabeza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le rompió el cuello, para que seguido de eso, el cañón sonara indicando el fin de su vida. Un aerodeslizador apareció, llevándose consigo el cuerpo del chico.

-Listo, uno menos, quedan 5- dijo Clove tomando un palo de metal.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte mientras me acercaba discretamente –Es…

-Una flecha- soltó Cato, arrebatándole el palo a Clove.

-La chica del doce quemo nuestras provisiones- dijo Clove, sin mirar a nadie.

-¡Cuando la vea la matare a mi manera!- grito Cato tan fuerte que si hubiera tributos cerca, sabrían donde es nuestra posición exacta.

-Calma, Cato, mañana por la mañana partiremos a buscarla- Dijo Clove, calmando por segunda vez a Cato.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, oí un ruido, alguien se acercaba… o se alejaba. Mire hacia donde estaban Cato y Clove, que parecían no haber oído nada.

-Tranquilo, seguramente ella está muerta, las explosiones la habrán echo explotar en mil pedazos- dijo mientras señalaba al cielo.

-Solo queda esperar hasta la noche- dijo sin mirar a nadie, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Cato y Clove estaban sentados en los restos de suministros, charlando de qué harán si ganan los juegos. Pero no regresaran con vida a su distrito, eso es seguro… al menos mientras yo siga vivo. Pase horas pensando en cómo lograré matarlos, sin poner en riesgo mi vida. Tan concentrado estaba que no me di cuenta en que ya estaba oscureciendo, dando paso así a la noche y al himno.

Cuando termino el himno y pasaron las fotografías de los tributos caídos, apareció el chico que matamos en la mañana, se llamaba Jordan y fue compañero de Cato en el entrenamiento, y el otro chico que mató Cato hace apenas unas horas. No pude evitar sentir escalofríos al saber que no descansaríamos hasta matar a la niña del doce.

Cato se levanto de los escombros y tomo una de esas gafas que te permiten ver en la oscuridad. Le arrojo unas a Clove y unas a mí, pero las rechace. Tome una rama seca lo bastante ancha, le envolví una venda vieja, que tenía guardada en la mochila que siempre llevaba conmigo, en uno de los extremos, y le prendí fuego para usarla a modo de antorcha.

-Síganme- dijo Cato, señalando con la mano el bosque. Lo seguí y caminamos en silencio. La chica nos lleva 3 o 4 horas de ventaja, así que no será fácil atraparla. Seguimos caminando por los bosques, hasta que topamos con una fogata. No estaba prendida, pero ya la habían usado. Era muy parecida a la que vimos esta tarde.

-Clove- dije -¿A qué fogata se parece?

-Es la misma que vimos esta tarde

-No puede ser la misma. La otra estaba cerca del rio, y esta está por el árbol donde mataron a Glimmer- Trague saliva pesadamente al oír a Cato pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Quieres decir que las fogatas fueron una distracción?- preguntó Clove

-Entonces la chica tiene un aliado- dije

-El chico amoroso- soltó Cato

-Con el corte que le hiciste posiblemente ni pueda moverse- Dijo Clove, riendo.

-¿Entonces quien?- preguntó Cato un poco confundido

-El chico o la chica del once y la chica del cinco.

-El chico del once dijo que no se aliaría con nadie en los entrenamientos, ¿recuerdas?- gruño Cato con cansancio en su voz

-No importa, morirán de todos modos- dijo Clove sonriendo –Mejor descansen, yo montaré guardia

Me cubrí con mi chamarra y me acurruque en el piso y empiezo a comprender a la chica del ocho, que matamos la primera noche por prender una fogata. Sugerí a Clove prender una, pero se negó, por si la chica del doce estaba cerca.

No lograba dormir, siempre que estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, las palabras me perseguían. _No importa, morirán de todos modos _acompañado con la risa demente de Clove. _Solo hay un ganador, Mellark, y ese seré yo _de Cato. _Ganaré, por mi hermanita _De la chica del doce. Esas palabras y muchas más que me perseguían, aumentando mi miedo a que muera mientras duermo, como paso en uno de los juegos, donde Enobaria, la mentora de Clove y Cato, mato a muchas personas, casi la mitad de los tributos, haciendo un record. Eso incluía a sus aliados, que murieron instantáneamente por un rápido y mortífero corte en el cuello.

-¿Pasa algo Marvel?- pregunto Clove, al verme moviéndome de un lado a otro en el suelo.

-Descansa, yo tomare tu lugar- Clove no dudo ni un segundo y se acurruco junto a Cato. Tome una de esas gafas y vi todo con más claridad. Pase horas jugando con una hormiga en mis manos, hasta que la aplaste. _Ahora o nunca, Marvel _pensé mientras miraba a los tributos del dos descansando. Tome un cuchillo, pero me acobarde, si mataba a uno, el cañón sonaría, despertando así al otro tributo.

Tome el cuchillo con más firmeza y me fui corriendo de ahí. A lo más profundo de los bosques.

-Matar o morir, matar o morir- me susurraba una y otra vez mientras corría lejos de Cato y Clove. Hice una pausa para beber agua del rio y volví a tomar mi paso, pero esta vez más lento. Cruce el lago y camine, hasta que oí un gemido. Volteé para ver de donde provenía, pero no lo encontraba, parecía como si proviniera del suelo.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunte a nada alzando mi cuchillo. Cuando iba a moverme, sentí como si el suelo se moviera ligeramente, como si estuviera parado encima de alguien.

-Tengo un cuchillo- grite con la esperanza de que se marcharan. Volví a mirar al suelo y me pareció ver unos ojos y una sonrisa blanca _Debo estar muy loco para haber visto esto _pensé para mis adentros mientras acuchillaba al azar el lodo.

-Nada- me dije un poco desconcertado, y seguí mi camino antes de que me volviera loco.

Caminé y camine hasta toparme con provisiones. No estaba seguro de quien eran las provisiones, pero había varios metros de cuerda, alambre, dos lanzas, una de ellas oxidada, y un poco de carne seca. Las tome y seguí caminando hasta que me agote. Me senté en una roca que tenía cerca y empecé a tejer una red con la finalidad de conseguir peces, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya era lo demasiado grande como para atrapar a un perro salvaje.

Tendí una trampa con el alambre y la red para que cualquiera que la pisara o tocara, quedara atrapado sin poder salir. Me marce de ese lugar y fui a donde estaban Cato y Clove la noche anterior. Les devolví el cuchillo y me fui de ahí lo más silenciosamente posible.

Como no había dormido en toda la noche, me acosté en el suelo atrás de un arbusto, cerca de donde estaba mi trampa. Poco después de que había logrado dormirme, un grito agudo y desgarrador me despertó.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!- gritaba una niña pequeña tratando de llamar a la chica del doce.

Sin meditarlo más, tome la lanza que no estaba oxidada y corrí hacia donde estaba la trampa y vi que en uno de los huecos de la red se asomaba una mata de cabello rizado y negro.

No la hubiera identificado, hasta que oí la voz de la chica del doce, Katniss, gritando su nombre, Rue.

_Entonces, ella es su aliada _pensé mientras hacia Rue, pero decidí que la usaría como cebo para traer a Katniss.

Cuando volví a mirar, la red ya estaba en el piso, y Katniss ya estaba rompiendo la red con un cuchillo. Saco a la niña, que no tenía más de 12 años, y la levanto para ponerla en una roca.

Katniss le susurro algo y la niña sonrió. Entonces me di cuenta que ese era el momento. Salí de mi arbusto con la lanza en mano apuntando hacia Katniss, la lancé, pero Katniss la esquivó, y segundos después había una flecha en mi cuello.

Mi vista se nublaba, me sentía mareado, y a pesar de que estaba acostado en el piso, sentía como si estuviera caminando. Unos segundos después, ya no sentía mis piernas, como si me las hubieran amputado, y por más que quisiera, no lograba moverlas. Después la sensación se pasó a mi tronco, que aunque veía levemente como se alzaba mi pecho por la respiración, no podía sentirla.

Y antes de que muriera, volteé a ver a la chica, y vi un gran charco de sangre que no era mío, pero tampoco de Katniss. Vi como ella estaba cubriendo de flores a la niña, a Rue.

_Al menos maté a alguien _ Pensé para aliviar la culpa que sentía en ese momento por haber matado a alguien tan inocente. Pero por más que lo intentaba, la culpa venía a mí, y más cuando oí el cañonazo.

Volví a verlas, y vi a Katniss despidiéndose de ella con el saludo que ocupo su distrito en la cosecha para decirle adiós a Katniss. Después de eso, hizo esa seña de tres dedos a un tronco, que creó, tenía una cámara escondida.

Nunca antes había visto esto en los juegos, pero de algo estoy seguro… esto le costara muy caro a ella y a su familia, como pasó con Gloss al negarse a una propuesta de Snow, solo que es este caso, no fue un signo de defensa lo que hizo Katniss, sino un acto de rebelión.

Pensé que viviría, pero no fue así. Mis brazos no tardaron en entumecerse y pronto lo haría lo que quedaba vivo de mí.

Antes de que muriera por completo, vi dos pares de pies, unos de mujer y otros de hombre. La mujer se inclino para verme mejor y vi que era Clove, y el otro, por obviedad, era Cato. Apenas se había inclinado cuando ya no sentía nada, nada en absoluto.

_ faltan 5, solo 5_ Y ese, fue mi último pensamiento.


End file.
